Feelings
by eatsleepblink
Summary: [DallyJohnny] What happens when Dallas Winston tries to romance his best buddy?
1. Those Darn Feelings

**Feelings**

* * *

**Pairing(s):** Dally/Johnny  
**Rating: **Changed the rating to T, for language.  
**A/N:** My First Attempt, please R&R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"What am I supposed to do? Help me out here, kid!" Dallas Winston grabbed the book Ponyboy was reading and threw it aside. For once, Dally actually wanted his attention.

Ponyboy was a little annoyed, but he wanted to help his friend. He turned around and sighed. "Well, does he know?"

Dally shrugged. "Kind of. I tried ta' kiss him once. But he thought I was drunk."

"You have to let him know you're really serious, Dally."

"How? I've tried everything I could think of. I've jokingly told him I found him attractive, I've complimented him a gazillion and one times, and once I even made breakfast for him!" Dally flopped onto Pony's bed and rubbed the sides of his forehead, "that kid just don't get it, Pony."

"Listen to yourself! You're freaking out over a small matter. Just let him know you're interested, Dally. I've seen him behave near you, and trust me, I think he feels it too."

Dally's eyes widened, "You mean I gotta TALK to him to let him KNOW how I feel! Pony! That's gay!"

"It may be gay, but it works" Pony grinned, then grabbed his book. "Now get out of my room, I'm trying to read."

Dally jokingly punched him in the ribs, and then headed out of the room. What was he to do? How was he going to try and get Johnny Cade? "Be gay, I must," he thought to himself and sighed.

--------

Johnny rubbed his hands as a gust of wind blew. He was glad Two-bit was there to keep him company at the lot. After throwing a few pieces of wood into the fire, he rested on a tree trunk.

"So what you're saying is, you don't mind the crush, but you don't want things to go so fast?" Two-bit tried to understand, as he gulped down some beer.

"Yeah. I know how he feels about me, Two-bit, and I hope you don't think I'm imagining things. I bet you didn't see that coming huh?"

Two-bit chuckled, "Of course not! I've always thought that kid's a boobs kind of guy. Turns out he likes cocks too! Is he bi?"

Johnny shifted uncomfortably, "Dunno. Don't wanna know. He still has Sylvia don't he?"

"It's more of an on-off kind of relationship, Johnny. He's never serious with anyone, and you know that."

"That's why I'm afraid. I'm afraid if what I think is true, he might just be playing with me."

"He'll never do that to ya kid, you're too special to him." Two-bit got up and threw his bottle away, "Anyway, I gotta go, it's getting quite late. Listen, if it gets too cold, just head on over to Pony's house ok?"

Johnny nodded, then watched as Two-bit disappeared into the distance. Boy, was it a cold night. He tried to make himself comfortable under the newspapers and sighed deeply. He needed to talk to Dally. And he dreaded that thought.

* * *


	2. Ponyboy Helps Out

**Chapter 2**

Dally woke up the next day to find himself in the Curtis' house. He must've fallen asleep the night before, as he was still in the same clothes, a white tee and his favourite blue jeans. He was lucky the brothers didn't mind though, Darry always left the door unlocked, in case one of the gang needed a place to crash.

Dally yawned and rubbed his eyes. He got up and was quite happy to smell eggs and bacon. Darry was cooking that day.

"Hey Dally! I made extra eggs when I saw ya on our couch. Were you drunk or something?" Darry turned and smiled cheerfully.

That was odd, Darry was never cheerful. Dally decided to take advantage of it though, "Nup. Had a headache, that's all. Hey, made any extra bacon?" He grinned.

"Yeah, but they're not for you. Johnny and Two-bit are coming over later. They might be hungry. Oh what am I saying, Two-bit's always hungry. Anyway, yeah, you can't eat yet, we have ta wait for the rest."

Dally sighed. He sat down on one of the chairs and continued to smell the eggs. Johnny was coming over later, and suddenly Dally didn't feel so good. His palms sweated profusely and he shook his legs uncontrollably. It's funny. He never felt nervous whenever he wanted to woo a girl. Johnny's so feminine he could be classified as a girl too, but Dally had known Johnny for a very long time, and Dally had never ever tried to woo his friends. Especially someone he treasured a lot.

"Yo Dally!" Sodapop came out of his room with a towel wrapped around his body. He slapped Darry on the shoulders and tried to grab some of the egg he was cooking. Darry however threatened to pull the towel off, so Soda ran back to the room.

"Kid brothers" Dally heard him mumble.

Suddenly the door swung open, and in came Two-bit and Johnny. Two-bit smirked as he saw Darry cooking, and ran straight for the eggs. Johnny saw Dally and smiled.

"Hey." He squeaked.

"Hey Johnny." Dally smiled back.

Johnny sat next to him and turned to Darry, "Dar, can we hurry today? I'm gonna go catch a movie with Ponyboy after this." He then turned back to Dally, "Hey, you wanna come?"

Dally's heart stopped. Was this like a date? Quickly, but not too quick as he didn't want to seem too eager, he murmured, "Yeah, why not, what're we watching?"

"Some beach movie I guess. But hey, I gotta go home first, got some chores to do, so I'll meet you and pony at the lot at around 12?"

Dally grinned, "Sure thing, kid" That was great! At least he had some time to get ready. And maybe get some pointers from Ponyboy.

------

After breakfast, Darry, Sodapop and Steve left for work, Two-bit went out, god-knows where, and Johnny went home. Ponyboy was teaching Dally how to romance Johnny, and they seemed to be progressing well.

"Damn it Pony, do I have ta give him these flowers? That's dumb man." Dally sniffled as Ponyboy handed him a stalk of rose.

"Dally, you gotta let him know how you feel without him thinking you wanna get into his pants. Even though you want to, it's best he doesn't know it first yeah?" Ponyboy rummaged his bag for a comb, "besides, Johnny likes things slow and steady."

Dally groaned as Ponyboy carefully combed his hair. He dreaded being so neat, but he'd do anything for Johnny to notice him. "How slow? I'm no patient man you know."

"That's your problem. You're never serious. If you want a relationship to work out, you've gotta take things slow. You have one night stands and stuff, and I think Jo—Oops, sorry, was that too hard?" Dally winced as Pony accidentally combed his scalp, "anyway, yeah, Johnny's pretty insecure. You need to make him feel special."

"How the fuck am I going to do that, Pony? I'm no good at romance an' stuff"

"That's why I'm here to help! Remember, at the movies, don't try and go too far. Don't try to touch, kiss or harass him. Talk to him. Get to know him better. And tell him you like him."

Dally contorted his face.

"I saw that. Listen, do whatever I told you, and you'll be fine."

"What if he rejects me?"

Ponyboy was silent for a moment. "We'll see." He grabbed a mirror and shoved it in front of his face. "Whaddaya think?"

Dally's mouth opened. "Holy shit? Is that... me?" His hair was now flat, heavily greased and neatly combed to the side. "I look like some asshole, Pony. You sure Johnny would like this?"

Ponyboy shrugged. "Hopefully. Now come on, we're gonna be late."

* * *

**A/N:**REVIEW! I wanna know what ya guys think. It's gonna get really interesting..

* * *


	3. Control Yourself

**Chapter 3**

Johnny was late. Dally and Ponyboy had to wait for him for slightly more than 30 minutes, and that didn't help much as Dally was feeling really nervous already.

"Where the hell's that kid? What if he cancelled on us?"

"Relax Dal, he's gonna show up."

"He'd better. I didn't dress up like this fer' nothin'."

Dally reached down for a cigarette stick and popped it into his mouth. Before getting a chance to light it though, Ponyboy stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Lighting a weed?"

"You can't do that. It doesn't fit with the whole image." Dally scowled when Ponyboy grabbed the stick and threw it onto the ground, "Besides, I see Johnny already!"

True enough, the two of them saw a tiny shadow running from a distance.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. Folks were fighting again." Johnny apologized, breathlessly. He was dressed in his usual jacket and jeans, his hair heavily greased. "Something bothering you, Dally?"

Dally choked. Johnny had caught him staring, and he didn't feel so tuff. Ponyboy nudged him and signaled him to say something, "Err… hahaha! Me? I'm normal… I just… have a sore throat… see, I'm fine!" Dally coughed loudly, then reached out and handed Johnny the rose "Here."

Johnny's eyes widened. He never expected Dally to do anything about the crush. He turned to look at Ponyboy, who was chuckling softly to himself.

"Is this just for me, or did Ponyboy get one too?" He grinned cheekily.

Dally laughed. He was glad the atmosphere wasn't so tensed. "Nah, he don't deserve it. Sides, roses aren't cheap."

"Thank you." Then, unexpectedly, Johnny planted a kiss on Dally's cheek.

Dally was aware that Ponyboy was staring at them, and flushed a deep red, staring at his feet. He was amazed at how much that single kiss had made him feel. Maybe Pony's right, this "slow and steady" thing wasn't so bad after all. It had paid off really well. Johnny continued to grin; "Now let's go, the movie's starting."

But Dally didn't budge. He didn't want to end it just like that, with one miserable kiss. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of Johnny and pressed their mouths together, his tongue running around the inside of Johnny's mouth. He heard Johnny gasp, but he refused to let go. After much struggling, Johnny managed to push Dally away, his face as white as a ghost.

"WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

"What's the deal man!" Dally rubbed his mouth, "We both like each other, I don't see why not. Besides, you taste awesome!"

Ponyboy smacked his forehead. Dally still has a lot to learn.

"I kissed you because I thought you were really sincere with the rose and the hair and everything! It seems you'll never change, Dallas Winston! You just wanna get me in bed!"

"No… What gave you that idea?"

"GEE, I don't know. You just shoved your tongue down my throat! And I just found out about you liking me and stuff. Don't ya think you're going a little too fast?"

"Kid, we've known each other for so long, why not speed up the process a lil'?"

"I don't wanna be just a one night stand Dally."

"I'll never do that to you!"

"Prove it!"

Dally was stunned. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just sighed.

"If you really want me, control yourself," Johnny threw the rose onto the ground, "I'm not that sort of person Dally, and I thought you knew that."

Johnny turned and ran away, and Dally swore he heard him sobbing.

He turned to Ponyboy and gulped, "I think I might have done something wrong."

**

* * *

****A/N:** I know the story sounds weird. I'm having a writer's block. I NEED INSPIRATION! Hahaha. And yes, my style sounds kiddish, sue me, my english ain't that good.

* * *


	4. First Step

**Chapter 4**

"You're such an IDIOT Dally! Why didn't you control yourself? You could've gotten to watch a movie with Johnny!" Ponyboy sighed as he watched Dally punch the walls of his room.

"Whose side are you on anyway? You're supposed to help me!"

"I'm trying! But you just don't get it do you?"

"Excuse me? In case you haven't noticed bub, me an' Johnny are total opposites! He likes sunsets and reading and all that wussy stuff-"

"HEY!"

"And I like fights, rodeos and drinking!"

"But are you willing to change for him?"

Dally paused. He never really thought about that. "Well. Yeah. I thin' so."

"Then you go and ask him out again. But THIS TIME, you make sure you don't do anything dumb! Like I said, keep talking to him. AND DON'T TOUCH HIM! At least not at this stage of your relationship!"

"But I can't help it! I'm a very horny man."

Ponyboy sighed. "You aren't stupid Dally, start thinking with this," Ponyboy gestured at his head, "instead of that," he pointed at Dally's groin vindictively.

Dally blushed slightly.

"I got an idea! Why don't you try and romance him?" He got out of his bed and grinned cheekily.

"Romance? You mean like, surprise him with gifts and stuff?" Dally laughed, "You're kidding right?" He was a little disappointed though when he noticed Ponyboy's face expression hasn't changed one bit.

"Don't worry, with my help, you'll get him for sure!" Ponyboy closed the door and got ready to teach Dally how to get the boy of his dreams.

-------

Johnny winced as the rays of the sunlight entered his dark black eyes. He had fallen asleep in the lot again, but he's gotten so used to it that he didn't care. With a huge yawn he shielded his face and turned to his side. To his amazement, he found a tray of food there.

"That's odd." He got up and examined the tray, "This looks like Darry's cooking. And wait… there's a card."

Johnny read the big bold words 'I'M SORRY' on it, and sighed. "Oh boy." He turned to look at a tree nearby and just as he expected, he saw bits of Dally's jacket. "Get out of there, Dally."

Dally peeped from behind the tree and squinted. "How'd you know that was from me?"

"Your handwriting's one of a kind."

"Yeah, well, you like the breakfast? I made it specially for you..."

"No you didn't. You can't cook. Besides, I know Darry's cooking."

Dally scowled. "Can you at least pretend that it was by me? I'm trying my best to impress you here."

"How can I be impressed by lies?" Johnny said coldly. He flopped onto the ground and refused to take a bite of the breakfast.

"You're stubborn." Dally grinned, "I like that."

Johnny was a little shocked. He expected his friend to be angry and start punching the trees or something. Maybe Dally really liked him. Maybe he should give him a chance.

"Listen… you wanna go catch a movie sometime? Just the two of us?" Dally croaked.

Johnny got up. "What? And get harassed by you again?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday, really. I'm willing to change for you."

A thousand and one thoughts ran across Johnny's mind. Was this really Dally? Dally would never change for anyone. Dally never cared. Dally was hard and cold. Maybe aliens abducted the real Dally. Whatever the reason, Johnny liked what he was hearing.

"I'll think about it." Johnny finally muttered, "Now go, I wanna go back to sleep."

Dally smiled widely. "This romance thing is really working." He thought. He walked away, as he thought about more ways to impress Johnny.

**

* * *

****A/N:** OK, i know Dally's really REALLY OOC. my bad, i'll try and get him back to normal in the next few chaps. haha. continue to review people!

* * *


	5. The Art Show

**Chapter 5**

The next three days had been quite pleasurable for Johnny. Every morning, he'd be awoken by the smell of breakfast, specially served on a tray. One morning, with a rose even. Dally had taken the trouble to cook the breakfast this time, and even though it tasted pretty horrible, Johnny was touched.

Ponyboy had suggested that Dally brought Johnny to an art show that was in town one day. According to him, Johnny loves them.

"But art shows are boring." Dally groaned.

"Johnny'll love them, trust me." Ponyboy handed him the tickets and with smile added, "Be sure to wear something decent."

-------

"So Whaddaya say kid?"

Johnny rubbed his chin as he looked at the tickets Dally was holding. "Ok, I'll give it a shot."

Dally's smile widened, "I'll go get the bicycle I borrowed from Tim."

"You borrowed a bike? Whatever for?"

"I thought it'd be cool, ya know? The bike's tuff," Dally pulled the bike forward, "you sit at the back."

"But… only girls sit at the back."

Dally paused. "I'm sorry Johnny… I wasn't trying to insult you or anything… if you want, I'll sit at the back."

Johnny was taken aback. Surely Dally didn't mean that. He was just trying to impress Johnny. Johnny decided to play along though, to see how far Dally was willing to go.

"Ok."

Dally gulped, as he hesitantly got comfortable at the back of the bike.

The two of them had a hard time paddling, as Johnny was smaller and weaker than Dally, and the person at the front had to do more paddling. After a few unsuccessful attempts to move the bike, Johnny gave up.

"Fine. I'll sit at the back." He grumbled.

When Dally was in the front seat however, the ride went smoothly, and the two of them had a great time talking to each other. Johnny had to hold on to Dally or else he'd fall off, and the only way he could do that was to hug Dally.

"You don't mind right?" Johnny asked, afraid he'd offend Dally in a way.

"Of course not."

"But what if the rest see us…"

"I don't care what they think. Your safety's more important."

That made Johnny smile, and he knew then that Dally was really sincere.

At the art show, Dally was getting really bored, but he tried his best to stay awake. Johnny was happily scanning through the walls, pointing out some paintings that caught his eye.

"So you like art huh, Dal?"

No, he thought. "Yeah, of course. I got an appreciation for nicer things than just fightin' and rodeos."

Johnny seemed really impressed. Dally felt like punching himself for havin' to lie to his best bud, but he wanted Johnny so bad.

Halfway through the sculptures, Dally reached out and took Johnny's hand in his own. Johnny glanced at him and smiled, and lightly squeezed, sending a thrill down Dally's back.

So this is what it meant by being in love.

He suffered through the whole show; the only thing making it bearable was Johnny's fingers laced with his own. He was happy though, as Johnny seemed happy.

When it was time to leave, Johnny gently disentangled his fingers from Dally's, with a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I don't think this is working out."

Dally's jaw dropped, "What? Why not?"

"I've always thought we got a lot in common, but today has proved me wrong." He turned his back away, "I'm sorry Dal, but I don't want a one night stand. I want a relationship that will last."

"But… but…" Dally spluttered.

Johnny sighed as he gave Dally a kiss on the cheek. "You take the bike, I'll walk back. See ya around."

Dally was speechless. Boy did he screw up big time.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Art show? I dunno.

* * *


	6. What Just Happened?

**Chapter 6**

"PONYBOY!" Dally came barging into Ponyboy's room, his face red as sweat trickled down his face, "Ponyboy, I don't know what just happened. But I did everything you asked me to do. Johnny still left me. He didn't want us to see each other again!"

Pony, whose head was buried in a book, got up and moaned, "Did you bring him to the art show?"

"Yes."

"Did you guys talk a lot?"

"Yes."

"Was he happy?"

"Yes."

Ponyboy hesitated, "Did you remember not to touch him?"

"HELL YEAH. We held hands though, but he didn't object." Dally sighed, "He just said we have nothing in common. Maybe he found out?"

"Impossible. He's too slow to find out."

Dally bit the bottom of his lip, as he rubbed the part of his cheek that Johnny had kissed earlier on. If Johnny really didn't want him, why'd he kiss him?

"He kissed me before he left." Dally muttered.

Ponyboy's eyes widened, "That proves he's definitely interested."

"Well, I don't know." Dally scratched his head, "You know what, I'm gonna go get a beer. Your house got any?"

"Probably. Bet you met two-bit outside, he's watching TV, you can go ask him."

"Yeah… I will. Thanks for all your help Pony," He grabbed Pony by the head and rubbed his hair, "You're an okay kid."

Dally went out of the room and looked around for Two-bit. That's odd, he wasn't there, and Ponyboy wouldn't lie to Dally. The TV was off, but there were a couple of half-empty beer bottles on the floor. "He must've just left."

Lethargically, he turned on the TV and flopped himself onto the couch with one of the bottles in his hand. What a rough day. Before he could even watch the TV, the door swung open and in came Two-Bit.

"Hey man, that's my bottles!" He cried.

"It don't matter anyway, bet there're some more in the fridge."

Two-bit dragged his feet to the kitchen and Dally could hear bottles clashing. "So uh, where'd you go? Aren't you supposed to be babysitting Pony?"

"Yeah…" the voice came from the kitchen, "But I had to see someone first."

"That don't mean you can leave Pony… Darry'd kill you if he found out."

"Well, I made sure Pony shut up, and I'd 'preciate it if you did the same," Two-bit came into the room, clutching onto three beer bottles. "Besides, that kid likes to stay home alone. Claims it's tuff."

"Yeah. Who'd you meet anyway?"

"Oh, Johnny. He had some problems. Said he's cumin over later, grab some grub or something. You staying?"

Dally gulped. Two-bit knows? "Erm, I guess so. What's it to ya?"

"Just wondering. Guess the whole gang's gonna be here again." He gulped down some beer, "Johnny and me are sleeping over tonight."

"Oh, alright. Damn, I can't go over to Buck's, they caught me stealing some drinks there, and I really don't…"

"You can sleepover too ya know."

Dally grinned, "Really man? That's awesome! You think Darry would mind?"

"The brothers are gonna be in their rooms, so I think the three of us could like share this room. I get the couch!" He grinned cheekily.

Before Dally could object, the door swung open again, and this time Johnny appeared.

"Am I too early?" He looked around for Darry or Sodapop, but was quite disappointed when they weren't in sight. Then he saw a familiar face, "Oh, hey Dally."

Dally smiled.

**

* * *

****A/N:** ok, i bet some of you are wondering what happened at the show? that's coming up in the next chapter.. so continue reviewing. (:**

* * *

**


	7. Mistaken

**Chapter 7**

The Curtis' house was bursting with energy that night as the whole gang decided to have dinner there. Sodapop had decided to cook, so they had to eat green turkey and red mashed potatoes.

"Dude, what're you in some kinda Christmas mood or something?" Steve asked, with a drumstick in his right hand.

"What, can't a guy experiment with colours?" Soda replied, defensively.

Before Steve could answer, Two-bit, who had just finished a large scoop of mashed potatoes, pushed his bowl forward and grinned, "May I have another helping?"

"You're such a pig." Dally commented, "I think I'm done. Gonna go out fer some weed." He pushed his chair back and got up, searching for a stick in his pocket. There were a lot of things running through his mind, and his head hurt so bad it was hard for him to think.

The atmosphere was cool. It was a great night to be out smokin'. Dally wished he had some company though, smoking alone was never fun, although he'd never admit that. He watched the cars pass by as he sat on the steps of the porch. A gust of wind blew and it put out the cigarette.

"Fuck the wind." He sighed.

"You need a lighter?"

Dally turned back and was quite surprised to see Johnny standing behind him. "What're you doing here man?"

"I finished my dinner," He sat beside Dally. Dally felt his body tingle as Johnny's shoulder accidentally brushed against his, "I bet you're wondering eh?"

"Wonderin? About what?"

"About the art show."

"Oh. Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Can I ask you something first?"

Dally could feel the hair on his back stand. "I guess so."

"Do you really like art?"

"I think it's pretty obvious," He rubbed the side of his neck, "I ain't no art person. But I hope you're not mad, cause whatever I did just now I did fer you and I-"

"Thank god."

"Excuse me?"

Johnny chuckled, "I thought you really liked art. That would be a disaster, cause then we won't have nothin' in common!"

Dally's eyes widened, "B-but I thought you loved art? Ponyboy-"

"That kid's the one who likes art. He only drags me along sometimes. I have to of course pretend I like it, don't I?" He sighed, "You know, just now, when I heard you liked art, I was seriously bummed, man."

"No wonder you went your separate way." Dally smiled, "Does that mean you still wanna go out with me?"

Johnny blushed, "Well, I'm willing to give it another shot." He leaned in and gave Dally a kiss on the lips. A quick and light one that left Dally begging for more.

"Why are you doing this ta me man. You know kisses like that get me all excited."

"Let's just see how long you can last yeah, Dal?" He grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "How long has it been since you started woo-ing me?"

"Slightly more than a week I think."

"Wow. Time flies don't it?"

"I'm willing to wait for you though." Dally muttered.

"What?"

"I mean, well… if you're not ready, I'll wait for you." He smiled.

Johnny felt as if he was melting there. Never has he heard that from anyone before. And now, this, coming from the toughest and meanest greaser in the block… that was something.

"I know this may be a little early and stuff, but I'm pretty sure I love you, Johnny."

Johnny stared into his blue eyes, "I love you too."

Before their lips could meet though, they heard the door behind them open.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" It was Darry.

**

* * *

****A/N:** hope this chapter isn't too rushed.**

* * *

**


	8. One word, Ego

**Chapter 8**

"What's going on here!" Darry roared, covering his eyes.

"Darry, it's not what you think…" Johnny got up quickly and rubbed the dirt of his shirt. His face was pink as he heard the rest of the gang running out of the house. Dally shook his head and took out another cigarette stick. Calmly, he lit it and puffed.

"What happened?" Ponyboy gasped, in between breaths, "Darry looked like he saw a ghost!"

"Worst," Johnny squeaked, "He saw us."

"Whaddaya mean 'us'?" Sodapop stared at Johnny, suspiciously.

"Yeah, how come me and Soda and two-bit don't know?" Steve added. Two-bit shifted uncomfortably.

"I think it's time you guys come clean," Ponyboy mumbled.

Dally turned and stared at Johnny. He looked really upset and worried, and he didn't like that. As much as he wanted to cheer him up, Dally had to keep it cool. He had a reputation to keep and he wasn't thinking of blowing it in front of everyone. He took another puff.

"What'd you think Dally?"

Before Dally could answer, Darry approached him and grabbed him hard by the shoulders. "WHAT WERE THE TWO OF YOU DOING!" he grunted.

"GET OFF ME MAN!" Dally screamed. He pushed Darry off him and fixed his hair.

"I DEMAND an explanation from the two of you!" Darry stood near the door, arms folded across his chest.

"Nothing happened man, we were just…" Dally scratched his head. He couldn't possibly tell him the truth. That wasn't cool, "Johnny needs help with his homework and I was teaching him how to do it." He said, quickly.

Johnny turned back, surprised. Why didn't he tell Darry the truth?

"Dally? I…"

"Don't worry kid," Dally stood beside Johnny and rubbed his hair, "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"ME? Embarrassed? But I…"

Darry cleared his throat. "That's it?" Dally nodded. Sodapop and Steve laughed, but two-bit and Ponyboy were clearly not amused.

"Well then, I'm off to bed!" Darry still looked a little annoyed, but he was too tired to argue, so he dragged his feet into the house. Soda and Steve followed, "Aren't you guys coming?" They asked.

"Nup, we got some stuff we wanna do first," Two-bit smiled as Steve closed the door. "Ok bub, what the hell was that!"

Dally sighed, "I couldn't tell him. I wasn't ready."

Ponyboy frowned, "You could at least lie better! Homework? Geez. Why can't you tell them anyway?"

"Look, I gotta rep okay.."

"Forget your rep for once!" Two-bit cried, a little pissed off. "Who cares if they find out, it's not like the gang would treat you guys differently!"

"I KNOW THAT. I'm just worried about what they'd think okay!"

Johnny, who was keeping silent all this while, squeaked, "What about the art show then?"

Dally turned. "Huh?"

"At the art show," Johnny sniffled, "you let me hug you and hold your hand. Many people were there but you told me you didn't care if they were staring. So why are you all secretive about it now?"

"I'm just… we don't know those people, Johnny, I don't mind. They don't know us, so they won't remember us."

"So you're saying you're embarrassed about us?"

Dally was speechless, he really didn't know how to answer. Ponyboy and Two-bit hung their heads, they'd honestly rather be in their beds right now.

"I gotta go." Before anyone could say anything, Johnny walked out of the house and disappeared into the darkness.

Ponyboy stared at Dally, "So this is what you want eh?"

Dally looked back, a little angry. "Of course not! Does this look like what I want! I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole gang," he kicked the wall, "and lost the person I want so badly. Do I look satisfied!"

Two-bit frowned, "Then go after him!"

"What?"

"You heard me- go after him! Make sure you get him back."

Ponyboy nodded, "and this time, I'm not telling you what you have to say. You tell him everything that you want to tell him, and make sure you don't screw up."

Dally's jaw opened as the two of them grinned at each other and went into the house.

"Good night Dally. And go, before it's too late."

Dally groaned as he stared into the pitch-black sky. What if he screwed up again? What if Johnny wasn't going to forgive him, and everything falls apart? He told himself he wasn't going to, and everything was still going to be fine. And before he knew it, he was running as fast as could.

**

* * *

****A/N:** i have changed the story rating to "T". Initially I thought about including some slash, but decided not to. p.s, this chapter's crap. I'm gonna take more time writing the next few chaps, so bear with me. continue to review please. Thanks, love you people! ♥**

* * *

**


	9. Satisfaction

**Chapter 9**

Johnny wiped the tears off his eyes as he continued to walk down the street. What just happened? Why was Dally so contradicting? When the two of them were alone, he was sweet and romantic… everything Johnny wanted. But in front of the gang, he was back to the normal Dally. The cold, mean, egoistic Dally.

After walking for a while, Johnny reached the park, where he found himself a seat on the bench. He sighed as he took out and lit a cigarette butt. Maybe he was too hard on Dally. After all, Dally had never bothered to woo anybody for this long. Was it possible that he was serious?

Johnny had never been in a relationship before. Even though he liked looking at girls, greasers or socs, he was never interested in them. He always thought he was a little weird, because everyone in school seemed to have a girlfriend except him. (and maybe Ponyboy, but he doesn't count.) Now he knew that relationships weren't exactly a bed of roses. In fact, it's shitty.

Johnny started chuckling as he recalled some of Dally's past girlfriends. They weren't exactly perfect, and Dally had a hard time satisfying them. Dally deserves better. _Maybe I could make him happy, _Johnny thought. _Dally's probably so insecure because of his reputation. He's afraid people would judge him when they find out his sexual preference. If he was willing to change for me, maybe I should be willing to accept that._

_  
_A tap on the shoulder pulled Johnny out of his thoughts. He turned around, a little afraid it was some dude with a switchblade or somethin', but it was only Dally, who looked exhausted.

"What happened to you?" Johnny asked worriedly.

"I ran after you man! Kept a distance though, was afraid you'd punch me if you saw me or something." Dally panted as he tried to catch his breath, "Look kid, I'm sorry. I should hav-"

"No Dally, I'm sorry."

Dally choked, "Excuse me?"

Johnny sighed as he scooted over to make space for Dally. "I'm sorry, I guess I was a little too hard on you." Dally gulped when Johnny grabbed hold of his hand, "Why don't we start afresh? I promise I'd act less like a girl, and you promise you won't be so insecure anymore?"

Dally smiled, "I'm insecure? What gave you that idea!"

"Oh please, you couldn't even talk to me in proper sentences on our failed first date! You were such a girl!"

"Of course not, I was so uncomfortable, with my hair all greased and neat! And ME acting like a girl? I'll have you know, little missy, it's not that easy to romance your best friend! Especially if he was a guy too!"

"Ha! What's so different? Guys are girls too. Well, at least I think most guys are, they just don't want to show off their feminine side. That's not the point. Besides, You needed help from Ponyboy. That's not the Dally I know!"

"Excuse me? You needed help from Two-bit!"

Johnny paused. "Oh shut up and kiss me already."

Their lips met, tongues gently exploring each other's mouths. Dally moaned and pressed harder, his hands searching for Johnny's wrists. Johnny wrapped his arms around Dally's neck and grabbed on, as Dally pinned them to the ground with one of his hands.

Johnny pulled away, "Dally, you're heavy." He whispered, "Think you better move before it hurts more."

Dally quickly let go of the wrists. "Sorry, kid. It's just… it's been a while since I was with someone for more than a night." He smiled, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Johnny frowned, "Dude! Not here. Couples come here to make out you know, what'd they think if they saw us men rolling around in the grass?"

"Who cares!" Dally planted another kiss on Johnny's lips, but Johnny quickly pushed him off. "AWW COME ON JOHNNY, WHAT NOW?"

Johnny sniggered, "Let's go to my house."

Dally grinned widely. "Oh."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's a little rushed, but I'm sick so I can't think properly. I need you guys to do me a favour; suggest what I should write in the next few chapters eh? Thanks for all your support guys! Do read my other story too. (: 

To Slash or not to Slash? That is the question.**

* * *

**


End file.
